Story of Ascension
by Where Utters Fere To Tread
Summary: My story of how I got to silver. Please read.


Once there was a place in the league called Elo hell… Man, just remembering this hurts my soul. Let me just start from the very beginning.

It all started when I was walking home from a restaurant with my family and my cousins started talking about league of legends. At the time, I was unaware of what video games on the pc really was, all I ever did was play flash games. I was curious and asked them about it, but all they said was "Don't play league of legends." However, being the dumbass I was, I tried playing it. I downloaded once I got home and told myself, "I'm just going to play it to see what's all the fuss about" but once I started to run league, it said my computer was too shit to run it. So I got a cheap $50 graphics card at best buy because it didn't really matter what you use to play league as long as it runs. I got interested in league, and for a while it was fun until I hit level 30.

At that point in time I was young, like really young, and I didn't understand how the item system worked. It was back then when Yi was op and all I did was rush into battle getting kill after kill. Eventually I was just so bad that I just didn't understand why. I never really quit playing league but went on short breaks but always came back. I got fed up and quitted for real once I was placed in bronze 5. Skip forward a year and my sister has gotten into the game and she's better than me. I decided to start again and just played norms because ranked was too confusing. I kept at it and was starting to have fun again and talked to my cousins more, but all I really did was piss people off and played Teemo all day. I also played no skill Yi and I quit again. Eventually the game bored me, it didn't have the interest that it once had when I started to play. Everything was different at the time, but what I didn't understand was that everything changes. What changed most was myself.

I continued down this journey for 2 years playing games like Minecraft, Roblox, and flash games. Minecraft is what brought life back to me I could say. Minecraft alone was boring as hell, but when I played with friends on servers, it was very fun. My friends brought me back from the dead boredom I had. No longer alone, I could experience stuff I never knew before. In this time is what I would call the golden age. Sadly, it did not last as long as I would like. Soon, Minecraft grew too easy for us, too easy to do anything, too time consuming. I tried to hold on to the golden age, but just like league, it fell and turned into the bronze age. League came rushing back to my life again when I made new friends, new teachers, and best of all, a new understanding of the world around me. I became more open to what I was going to do, and I was willing to try new or old stuff. League changed for the better and the worse.

I played league again with friends this time, and you know what, I was shit. My friends were gold and silver, but I was bronze right then and there. I never wanted to play again, but I knew one day I would. Something unexpected happened, my friends began to teach me how to play better and I began to learn. League is more than just this and that, more than just kills. League was something bigger, something more than just a game for fun, it became an unstoppable force stronger than malphite. I got caught up in everything but I did not want to touch the ranked ladder ever again. At least that's what I wanted, until I came to an epiphany when season 5 started.

One of my silver friends got placed in bronze and the same happened with my cousins. I met more and more bronze players, I gained courage. With my knowledge and wisdom, I learned, and learned. Most of all, I suffered. For a while at bronze 5, 0 lp, I wanted to ruin the game for everyone by feeding and being toxic. I did do that, but my mmr was shot to basically nothing. Patch 6.0 is when I restarted my work and made it to bronze 5 with 50 lp, mind you, I lost 25 lp per game and gained only 15 per win. It was at that moment I found my soulmate, it was all a joke in the beginning until I became a god. My friend told me to become a Taric main a Gem god some might say… and I did.

Game after game I won, I got out of bronze 5 with him, but bronze 4 was too tough for him. So in bronze 4, I played Nasus and believe it or not, ap Alister mid. I won my games slowly, but I did make It out eventually. In bronze 3, I couldn't get anything to work anymore. All the new champions I played never did shit, nothing seemed to work. I swear, to this day I think riot loves me because one week later, they planned on reworking Taric. After that announcement, I played taric a lot and made it out of bronze 3 before the rework. At bronze 2, I started to play new Taric a lot, and I was destroying the game. Taric top, Taric support, Taric jungle, all of which I played and did successful on. I still like old taric better, but this brought new vigor to my soul and I climbed.

Eventually at my bronze 2 promos that I lost 3 times, I got into anime. Anime was what literally blew my mind, I saw the world differently after that. I feel that I owe anime for showing me the way to silver. After a 1-month hiatus on league, I won my promos. I made it into bronze 1 and I was so close. By now, it was the end of school and exams were coming up. I knew I had to get a good mark on them but I still played ranked no matter what. In mid July, close to the end of exams, I entered my promos and some glitch kept disconnecting me from ranked champ select and I lost my promos. That day, I sat in my room in the dark listening to sad nightcore. I was sad, angry, but most of all, I was determined. This was not going to hold me back.

I tried climbing and lost. I fell to bronze 1 with 6 lp and I was scared, scared that I was going to fall back to bronze 5. My friend decided to duo with me (He's silver) and he was bad, but he gave us good players so our team got carried a lot. I was at a safe range of 50 lp and decided to solo a bit. I was losing still, and I didn't know why until Taric came up to me in my dreams and said "The climb may be long, but the view is worth it." I never gave up and kept at it. After the mid season patch, I decided that Taric was too weak. It was my mistake but I stayed even but my mmr was getting worse. I almost lost all faith, keeping only a sliver of hope, until pool party Taric came out. I sat alone for a while think should I but the skin, then I remembered… Taric is Hella Sexy (No homo). "That glimmer of hope you see, that's me." Was something Taric once said to me. He also said "Gems are truly, truly, truly outrageous."

This was then the mages got some nerfs and people started to play adcs again. Taric became my main once more. To this day I don't think I could have gone this far without Taric…but I feel that I couldn't keep playing the way I was. Eventually I learned to use thunderlords instead of windspeaker's blessing, and guess what? I make it to promos again. My friend helped me lose 2 and win 2, and it was up to me to make the impossible happen. I barely won, the game was a 50-minute game. My god ults were saving my team from certain death. We never gave up and we won. I made it to silver but at the moment I have also given up on Taric, for now he is a reminder of a past I wish to forget. Only until season 7 will he rise from the ashes once more. I am currently a Poppy support main right now and I will rise from the ashes to use the hammer to make sure the gems never have to be drawn again. 

This is my story of how I got out of bronze. DoomDestroyer Out.


End file.
